


Sunrise

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), In the Heights - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Inspired by the song Sunrise from the musical In The Heights





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So most of the spoken dialogue are straight from the song Sunrise, I've just tweaked it to fit Bucky and Darcy. I just kept seeing them in my head I had to get it out I hope you enjoy it!

Bucky led Darcy to his little studio apartment, it was late and too dangerous to try to get her home until morning. He would call Mr. Stark once he got home, let him know Darcy was safe and he would take her home first thing in the morning. Even without his job, Bucky grew up with Darcy, he wasn’t about to let anything happen to her.

Darcy, had other plans once they reached his place. He’d just gotten the door open when he felt her lips on his. Her hands pulling him closer, and up against the door. He fumbled to lock it without looking. His hand finding the deadbolt and turning it into place.

“Darcy…” He groaned. He felt her nails scrap along the base of his neck, before running down his chest and undoing the buttons on his shirt. His hands found the bow on the back of her dress and quickly undid it, pulling the zipper down along with it.

“Bucky, please.” She kissed his pulse on his neck, her lips like fire. He pulled her up into his arms, her legs going around his waist, as he walked to his bed in the corner. He pulled back the curtains, thanking the stars in the sky that his studio was on the 3rd floor and private. The moonlight splayed over the sheets and he laid Darcy down on them, her creamy skin glowing, as she yanked off her dress and kicked off her heels. He yanked off his undershirt and shed his jeans, socks, and shoes, climbing into bed with her.

*An hour or so before Sunrise*

“Are you ready to try again?” Darcy asked, leaning against Bucky’s chest on the balcony, the first glimpses of the sun were beginning to break through the night.

“I think I’m ready.” He responded with a smile. Darcy giggled and sat up, sitting across from him.

“Okay. Here we go.” She cleared her throat _“Esquina”_ her accent coming through clear.

“Corner.” Bucky replied. He’d asked her to teach him how to speak Spanish. Trying to impress her father by understanding their culture. Darcy told him it didn’t matter but Bucky had been insistent.

_“Tienda”_

“Store,”

_“bombilla”_

“Lightbulb.”

“You’re sure?” Darcy questioned, Bucky had picked it up fairly quickly, but she didn’t want him getting too confident too soon. He looked at her for a moment.

“I’m…sure.” He said, folding his leg over the other.

“Three out of three, you did all right.” She cheered, she tugged at Bucky’s undershirt, she wore, her bare legs crossed but trying to be modest.

“Well teach me a little more.” He implored, if only to keep her around a little longer. Before the sun came up all the way and they’d have to go back to their lives.

Darcy looked at him up through her lashes.

_“Calor”_ she whispered.

“Heat.”

_“Anoche”_

“Last night.”

_“Dolor”_

“Pain”

“That’s right. _Llamame”_

“Call me.”

_“Azul”_

“Blue”

_“Amame”_

“Love me.”

“Perhaps I do-” Bucky closed the space between them, his hand on her cheek.

“Well how do you say “Kiss me?”” he asked, his lips a few scant inches from hers.

_“Besame”_

“And how do you say, “Hold me?”” She crawled into his lap, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

_“Abrazame. Al amanecer._ At sunrise.” She whispered softly, snugging into the warmth of his arms.

“Anything can happen at sunrise.” Bucky said, as the sun peaked through the clouds, he brushed her hair over her shoulder to plant a kiss there. “I don’t know.”

_“Yo no se.”_

“What to do.”

_“Que Hacer”_

“Now that I’ve found you.”

_“Ahora que te encontre”_

“What will he say?”

_“Que dira”_

“When he sees me around you? How do you say, “Help me?”” Bucky helped her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they both looked to the sky. The fear of the   
unknown, and knowing how her father’s temper was.

_“Ayudame”_

“And how do you say, “Promise me?”

_“Prometeme”_

“Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise, I don’t care at all what people say beyond the sunrise.”

It was promise they made to each other, a vow to stand together against all they faced. Bucky being jobless and Darcy potentially going back across the country.

“Promise me you’ll stay.” Darcy said, just as the sun rose in the sky.

“I’ll stay.” Bucky promised. “How do you say “always”?”

_“Para siempre”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a explicit version of this if anyone wants to read it, I'll post it!
> 
> Thanks for reading please me comments!


End file.
